Contos da Meia noite
by Mari-umi
Summary: Bem vindo! Abra a sua mente, fique disperto e não perca um só segundo. Conheça histórias que só acontecem ao cair da noite, por volta da meia noite.
1. Linha

**Hello people!**

**Como havia prometido aqui está a primeira one-shot da série. **

**A personagem escolhida foi a Kagome.**

**A história foi baseada em uma lenda urbana, espero que gostem. Existe um filme, ao qual infelizmente não recordo o nome (e que também não assisti, então não sei se é bom... xD), que retrata a mesma lenda.**

**Meritos de revisão: Gy-chan. Amiga, obrigada pela paciência... /o/**

**Senhoras e senhores, preparem-se pois começa agora os Contos da meia-noite...**

* * *

**Contos da Meia-noite**

**Linha**

O telefone tocava insistente na casa dos Higurashi, Kagome olhou sem animo já podia imaginar quem era a pessoa tão insistente. Já era tarde naquele sábado, e pela posição do sol podia-se dizer que no relógio marcavam quase cinco. Dando um último olhar na televisão da sala, Kagome a desliga atendendo ao chamado.

- Alô – Kagome falou arrastado.

_- Kagome é você? _

- Sim, quem é?

_- A Sango._

- Oi Sango tudo bem?

_- Sim tudo, mas você é que não parece bem._

- A sim pois é, não consegui, não vou poder sair com vocês hoje.

_- Poxa._

- É fazer o que, fica pra próxima.

_- Hum... tive uma idéia, eu posso ir junto com você cuidar das crianças. Você sabe que eu adoro crianças posso te ajudar._

- Ah... não obrigada Sango, e estragar o seu encontro com o Miroku – abafou as risadas, imaginando a cara da amiga com tal comentário, na certa estava vermelha como um pimentão.

_- Kagome, para com isso, um encontro é de apenas duas pessoas e não um grupo de umas sete pessoas. Sem contar que entre nós dois não existe nada, somos apenas amigos._

- Ta bom, só por que você não quer, se dependesse dele acho que seriam muito mais que amigos.

_- Certo, só porque você quer, tem certeza que não quer ajuda?_

- Tenho sim, vai lá se distrair com a turma e o seu futuro namorado, tenho que desligar que já ta hora pra eu ir ao trabalho, até amanhã.

_- Só se for futuro cadáver, até amanhã._

Kagome desligou o aparelho querendo que aquela conversa não tivesse sido interrompida, olhou para o relógio cuco da sala, faltava dois minutos para as cinco. Fechou os olhos, quando os abriu novamente uma chama passou por eles, uma chama de animo e bom humor.

Se teria que fazer isso daria o seu melhor, e não seria quatro crianças pequenas que iriam a assustar.

--

A casa dos Yamamoto era grande. No térreo havia a cozinha, copa, uma sala espaçosa com televisão de tela plana, sofás e puf's, que Kagome considerava excelente para chamar os amigos e assistir confortavelmente um bom filme. Ainda existia uma sala para as visitas e um grande jardim na frente, deixando a casa meio isolada da rua. No primeiro andar existiam os quartos das crianças, um banheiro e o quarto suíte dos pais. Logo acima havia o sótão, local ao qual Kagome deveria manter em mente que não poderia deixar de maneira alguma as crianças entrarem lá.

Naquele sábado o casal Yamamoto teria um coquetel importante com sócios do banco, seria desrespeito faltar, e aquele não seria um local apropriado para crianças que estavam na facha etária dos sete aos três. O senhor e a senhora Higurashi eram já antigos clientes do banco dos Yamamoto, desde seu início os auxiliando com propagandas. Kagome também era bem próxima a família, especialmente de Aya a menorzinha, contava três anos e a adorava.

Kagome tocara a campainha e aguardava para ser recebida, carregava sua inseparável mochila cheia de descontração para as crianças, já eram sete e seis. Quem a recepcionou foi à própria dona da casa, uma bela senhora que vestia elegantemente um longo vestido vinho. A garota tinha que admitir mesmo que colocasse um daqueles e se produzisse como ela, não conseguiria demonstrar tanta elegância como ela tinha.

- Olá Kagome, que bom que chegou, Ueda já estava querendo ir na sua casa te buscar.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso, senhora Hibiya – falou meio envergonhada, tive de procurar os jogos logo em cima da hora, foi muito descuido de sua parte. – Eu não pretendia atrasa-los, acabei perdendo a hora enquanto procurava uma distração para as crianças.

Hibiya abriu o portão permitindo a passagem para a jovem, acompanhando-a até a porta da casa.

- Mas então quais tipos de jogo, Kagome, você trouxe?

- Ah... bem, um jogo da memória, dois jogos de tabuleiro e várias histórias, espero que eu possa distraí-los bastante.

- Pelo o que sei de meus filhos eles irão adorar, vou culpa-la se depois eles quiserem ir pra casa com você.

- Mas que é isso – Sorriu encabulada. – Se eles fizessem isso, eu ficaria com sérios problemas com meus pais. Imagina, o Souta já vale por quatro, mais quatro...

As duas riram por um instante. Ao abrir a porta da casa, Kagome pode ver Aya chorando num dos sofás da sala, o irmão mais velho, Toya, de sete anos parecia tentar acalmar-lhe o choro, entretanto não obtinha sucesso.

- Aya mamãe vai sair, mas olha quem vai ficar em compensação. – Hibiya disse transparecendo calma e tranqüilidade na voz, no entanto a pequena permanecia cabisbaixa. Balançava a cabeça em negação. – Olhe é a tia Kagome que veio cuidar de você.

A criança pareceu finalmente entender mudando rapidamente a expressão ao ver a garota, pulando do sofá e gritando seu nome num som fino e ainda um pouco choroso. Sem aviso se atirou em seus braços, segurando-a o mais forte que conseguia.

Toya apenas observou a reação da irmã, balançou a cabeça voltando a se sentar a frente da televisão, seu jogo estava pausado, se conseguisse ganhar passaria para o próximo nível de Ragnarok. Yumi de seis e Saya de cinco vinha correndo ao redor do pai, atrapalhando-o pela escada e quase o fazendo cair. Nos dias em que o casal saia sem os filhos sempre era cheio de correrias.

- Yumi, Saya, não podem correr pela escada. – Ueda disse energicamente, enquanto tentava dar um nó apresentável em sua gravata.

- Sim. – As duas responderam em uníssimo, ao mesmo tempo que mudavam apenas o alvo passando a correr ao redor da recém chegada e da mãe.

- Meninas, mamãe já falou que não podem ficar correndo em volta das pessoas, e principalmente do papai quando ele esta atrasado.

- Me desculpe mamãe.

- Yumi, não me venha com desculpas, você é mais velha devia dar o exemplo. Querida aonde estão as abotoaduras?

- Eu não sei, não as uso.

- Mamãe não sabe, não usa.

- Não usa.

- Yumi pare de repetir o que sua mãe fala. – o senhor procurava apreensivo pelos móveis da sala as tais abotoaduras. Abotoaduras? Para Kagome isso soava como algo tão antigo, não conseguia acreditar que alguém ainda usava isso, e nem porque cargas d'água a fizeram lembrar de um filme de zero zero sete. – E Saya pare de imitar sua irmã.

- Mas eu num fiz nada.

- Num fiz nada.

- Uhn... querida olha as suas filhas.

- Agora são só minhas.

Por um instante o casal se entreolhou, ainda não haviam ido a festa e já estavam cansados. As meninas pareceram não se importar com os comentários, pois continuaram as brincadeiras.

- Estão em cima do criado do quarto papai. – Toya pronunciou-se sem nem ao menos retirar os olhos da tela e as mãos do controle.

O pai seguiu para o andar superior, enquanto Hibiya falava a Kagome aonde encontrar comida, o que podiam e não podiam fazer, e a que horas deveria coloca-las para dormir.

--

- Então já sabe Kagome, não os deixe comer muito doce.

- Sim senhora.

- Toya é inteligente e vai tentar te enganar para poder comer mais, não se deixe levar.

- Senhora Hibiya Yamamoto, acredito que a Kagome já entendeu tudo perfeitamente, provavelmente ela saiba mais delas do que nós que somos os pais.

Kagome sorriu sem graça perante o comentário, estava tendo a última conversa com os Yamamoto antes que saíssem. Hibiya acenou gentilmente para Kagome, meio constrangida também, enquanto o carro preto que ocupava saia pelo grande portão da rua.

Agora só restavam Kagome e as crianças, abriu a porta da sala fechando atrás de si parando para observar as crianças. Todas estavam na sala. Toya ainda jogava ao que parecia o mesmo jogo, Yumi e Saya haviam dado vida às bonecas de pano, falavam e cantarolavam junto com elas, enquanto a pequena Aya coloria um desenho.

Podia ter perdido a festa com os amigos, mas com certeza iria se divertir bastante aquela noite. Olhou para o relógio de pulso já marcavam oito horas, era mais que na hora das crianças jantarem.

- Yumi, Saya, Aya, Toya o que acham de irmos jantar.

- Podemos pedir pizza? – o garoto a olhou com olhar esperançoso, mas infelizmente Kagome teria que desapontá-lo.

- Nada disso, vamos comer o cozido que a mãe de vocês preparou.

- Aaaahhhh...

Ela já sabia para aquela reação só lhe restava uma opção, a sobremesa. No entanto, acabou por incluir brincadeiras de esconde-esconde, e uma porção a mais de sobremesa a Toya.

--

Todos já estavam devidamente arrumados com seus pijamas, e ocupando seus quartos, não tardaria o tempo em que todos estariam dormindo, a não ser Kagome. Ela finalmente conseguira a sua paz. Estava cansada, de fato aquelas crianças possuíam muita energia.

Olhou para o relógio eram dez e trinta e três, pegou o controle remoto que repousava sobre a mesinha de centro, por um momento pensou em liga-la, mas logo desistiu faria muito barulho. Foi então que teve outra idéia, trouxera o livro consigo. Sim, ela sempre carregava um livro, ler era uma de suas paixões. No momento lia Outubro Vermelho, achara o filme incrível, mas nada se comparando ao livro.

O silêncio era sepulcral, era uma noite escura, sem lua. Kagome imaginou se Hibiya não acabaria passando frio, pois esfriara bastante, mal podia se acreditar que durante o dia fizera tanto calor. Não se ouvia o cricar das cigarras, nem o som da rua o que fazia com que qualquer um pensasse que estava isolado em uma montanha.

Kagome estava quase pegando no sono quando um som estridente a acorda, ela dá um salto no sofá jogando o livro para longe. Com pressa atende-o.

- Alô, pois não casa dos Yamamoto! – disse Kagome com a voz um pouco rouca.

_- HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA..._

A garota pisca algumas vezes os olhos seguidamente desligando o aparelho. Mas o que foi aquilo.

- Merda! – Olhou irritada para o aparelho. – Um trote! Como tem gente desocupada.

Por um momento parou para pensar, seria talvez Inu-Yasha? Ele seria capaz de fazer uma brincadeira dessas? Sabia que ela não gostava dessas brincadeiras. Olhou para o relógio eram onze e cinco.

Tivera a impressão que era mais tarde, e pelo visto o casal demoraria. Kagome ficou imaginando até que horas permaneceria acordado esperando. Riu ao ver o livro jogado do outro lado do cômodo, de fato tomara um bom susto, e tudo por causa de um telefonema. Inu-Yasha, era melhor ele se preparar domingo.

Tornou a voltar a ler, e conforme li seus olhos iam cerrando. Ficou num estado de alerta entre o sono e o acordar.

O telefone toca mais uma vez, haviam passado vinte minutos. Com um certo receio aproximasse ao telefone, ficava próximo ao corredor da cozinha, e uma questão veio a sua cabeça, seria mesmo Inu-Yasha?

- Alô!

_- HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA..._

A risada parecia mais assustadora, mais sinistra. Seja quem quer que fosse estava querendo colocar-lhe medo, e isso lhe deu raiva. Era uma brincadeira sem graça e de muito mau gosto.

- Sua hiena filha de uma puta... você come merda, fode uma vez por ano e ainda fica rindo da cara dos outros! Vai cuidar da sua vida e para de dar trote nos outros!

Kogome bateu o telefone com força, quase o quebrando, como se pudesse através desse ato bater no retardado que a incomodava. Não, não poderia ser Inu-Yasha, por mais idiota e irritante que fosse não era descarado o suficiente para ter ligado mais uma vez.

Ao dar as costas ao aparelho eis que este toca pela terceira vez, irritada a jovem pega o fone com agressividade.

- Escuta aqui seu engraçadinho, você é surdo ou o quê, já não falei que é pra parar de ligar...

_- Kagome..._

- Inu-Yasha é você?

_- Sim, tá tudo bem, que bicho te mordeu, tem alguém te ligando?_

- Não se faça de inocente, era você que acabou de ligar, rindo no telefone.

_- Kagome, do que você ta falando, essa é a primeira ligação que eu to fazendo...tem alguém te passando trote?_

- Não foi você mesmo?

_- Já disse que não, to ligando só pra saber como você está, a Sango disse que você teve que ir cuidar dos filhos dos Yamamoto. E como aí é meio isolado fiquei preocupado só isso. Já que o único vizinho que parava em casa se mudou, deve ser o maior silêncio aí._

- Desculpa, eu to bem sim, obrigada – Kagome olhou para a janela, parecia meio surpresa, não esperava que ele fosse se preocupar com ela. – Tem uma pessoa... é a segunda vez que liga, ele ri por um tempo e depois fica mudo.

_- É trote mesmo._

- Nossa gênio e por um acaso eu não percebi isso. – Era incrível como ele sabia dizer as palavras certas e logo em seguida estragar tudo.

_- Sabe o que dizem... se o telefone tocar pela quarta vez e você atender e ouvir a risada pela quarta vez... você... morre..._

A linha ficou muda por um momento, o que deixou Kagome apreensiva. Chamou por Inu-Yasha, mas a linha continuou muda até uma risada sombria tomar conta dos ouvidos da garota.

- Que droga, você é idiota ou o que Inu-Yasha, não deu pra perceber que eu já to assustada o suficiente... idiota.

_- Ou calma irritadinha, a bateria do celular ta acabando, então a gente se fala amanhã._

- Ta bom. – disse fazendo muxoxo.

_- Ei, se o cara ligar de novo... liga pra polícia, certo!_

- Certo, beijo, tchau.

_- Beijo, tchau._

--

Kagome voltara para sua poltrona, desistira do livro e resolvera colorir os desenhos branco e preto que restavam na mesinha da sala, os desenhos de Aya. Após alguns minutos o telefone tocou, era a quinta vez aquela noite.

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio fazia quinze minutos que Inu-Yasha havia ligado, ao todo fazia vinte minutos que havia atendido o telefonema anterior ao dele, o trote. Respirou fundo e atendeu.

- Alô!

_- HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA..._

Sobresaltada coloca rapidamente o telefone no gancho, agora estava com medo. Terceira, sim, esta era a terceira vez. Seria verdade o que Inu-Yasha falou. Mas pensando bem, se fosse e a pessoa que atendia morria após a quarta ligação como sabiam que era exatamente na quarta, afinal quem escapara pra contar a história?

Por mais que tentasse encontrar possibilidades plausíveis o medo a corroia. Decidiu por fim aquilo, e fazer o que Inu-Yasha recomendara, com o terceiro trote ligaria para a polícia. E foi exatamente o que fez.

_- Boa noite, departamento de polícia, Melissa falando._ – A voz da policial soava cansada e sonolenta, de certo era o final de seu turno, e não parecia muito animada a resolver problemas.

- Boa noite – disse tremula –, meu nome é Higurashi Kagome. Tem um engraçadinho me passando trote, estou um pouco assustada estão aqui na casa apenas eu e mais quatro crianças. – A voz de Kagome passava agora a sair num tom choroso, olhando por vezes para as escadas que levavam ao andar superior e a janela de cortina semitransparente. Através dela via-se apenas escuridão.

_- Certo fique tranqüila estarei mandando um carro da rádio-patrulha fazer uma ronda no local. Preciso fazer uma ficha poderia me passar algumas informações, preciso saber do endereço..._

- Certo aqui é...

--

Mesmo após ter ligado para a polícia Kagome não conseguia manter-se calma. Caminhou lentamente para a cozinha queria beber um copo de água, na esperança de que a sensação de que a cada momento estivesse sendo observada desaparecesse.

Deixando o copo no escorredor respirou fundo voltando para a sala de estar. Aproximou-se das janelas e puxou um pouco as cortinas, obtendo uma visão obscura do jardim e a frente na rua as luzes, fracas e tenuas, dos postes. O telefone toca mais uma vez.

Era quarta, sim, quarta vez, e se fosse... se fosse mais uma vez o trote... um frio subiu-lhe pela espinha. Devia ou não atender. Kagome olhava estupefata para o aparelho que continuava a gritar freneticamente. Correu para a poltrona, decidida a não atender, a ali se sentou encolhida.

- Mas que porcaria, esse retardado já encheu o saco! Eu não agüento mais...

O som do aparelho por fim parou, e o silêncio sepulcral voltou a assolar a moradia. Kagome suspirou aliviada, provavelmente desta vez ele não retornaria a ligação. No entanto, após passados dois minutos o telefone toca novamente. O som sofrido ecoava na cabeça de Kagome, que agora olhava para ele.

- Para mim chega, vou dar um basta nisto.

A garota com medo e furiosa pega o fone, e as palavras começam a sair por si próprias.

- Olha aqui seu filho da pu...

-_ Aqui é da polícia_ – a voz de um homem saia fortemente na linha, ele não falava simplesmente e sim gritava. – _Saia imediatamente da casa, você me entendeu. Saia imediatamente... nós identificamos a chamada, e ela vem daí mesmo da outra linha. Saia agora..._

Kagome mal esperou o policial terminar de falar, apenas largou o fone, que caiu dependurado balançando. O mais rápido que pode correu para fora da casa, podia sentir seu coração quase que saltar pela boca. Na rua viu chegar uma viatura veloz. O policial que estava do lado do carona desceu e foi de encontro à garota, levando-a para o veículo, enquanto o outro acionava o rádio pedindo ajuda.

--

Algumas pessoas já se encontravam na frente da grande casa da família Yamamoto. Kagome chorava copiosamente abraçada aos pais, Ueda observava descrente, jamais imaginaria que algo do tipo estivesse acontecendo, abraçado a Hibiya que também chorava. A noticia não poderia ser mais triste.

A causa de todo o problema foi presa, tratava-se de um perturbado mental. Este entrara pelo telhado e permanecera escondido e observando a família, especialmente as crianças, do sótão. Foi encontrado no segundo andar no quarto das crianças. Toya fora sua primeira vítima. Reunira as crianças em um quarto só e as fizera voltar-se para a parede, assim ia trucidando uma após outra. Foi encontrado sodomisando a mais nova que tinha três anos, Aya.

A cada telefonema era uma criança que era morta... A quarta chamada seria a última que Kagome iria ouvir, ela seria a próxima. Mas depois quem ouviria a próxima gargalhada?

* * *

**Bem people, assim termina o primeiro conto.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, por favor deixem reviews, gostaria muito de saber sobre a opinião de todos. **

**Sinceramente gostei muito de tê-la escrito, e olha que foi uma idéia que de repente me veio. Nem lembro por que raios essa lenda urbana veia na mente enquanto eu ouvia música no micro. E assim, do jeito que ela veio eu escrevi.**

****

**Já era pra ter postado, mas realmente estive sem tempo. Entrar na facul as oito da manhã e chegar em casa só as oito da noite, é cansativo. **

**Apenas fiquei triste com uma coisa, eu havia configurado ela toda bonitinha cheia de coisinhas, o que por sinal criava mais expectativa devido a sua configuração, mas não sei ainda porque o fanfiction não aceita nada que eu coloco...T.T ... Fiquei triste, tão triste,...tinha uns...telefoninhos tão legais que eu tinha colocado...e eles sumirão...T.T **

**Espero poder configurar melhor o próximo conto, por favor se alguém souber configurar certinho me ajude. Obrigada. **

**O próximo conto será centrado em outra personagem, e talves, quem sabe, ela possa ou não ter a mesma sorte que esta personagem.**

**Vou ficando por aqui.**

**kisses...**

**e ja ne...**

**(OBS.: Acreditem ou não, tive que reconectar essa página umas cinco vezes até conseguir postá-la...xD...mais um fato que atrasou...xD...já tava inclusive achando que num era pra essa fic sair...rsrsrsrs)**


	2. Desejo

**Hello people!!**

**A quanto tempo! Sentiram falta de mim? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Bem, talvez não, hehe.**

**Sofri de um bloqueio prolongado, aliado a várias provas... rsrsrsrs... mas enfim, isso acabou, por enquanto... aiai...**

**Bom pelo menos o bloqueio foi embora. **

**Este conto faz parte da coletânea de pequenos contos que estou montando. Eles são individualizados, mas ao mesmo tempo estão todos conectados. Acho que irão entender melhor assim que lerem.**

**O conto anterior foi reeditado para retirar os erros de grafia.**

**Obrigada pela paciência de todos e vamos ao conto.**

**A personagem da vez é Kikyou, atendendo a pedidos.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem. Esta é uma história fictícia, qualquer semelhança com fatos ou pessoas reais é mera coincidencia. O conto foi criado e idealizado por minha pessoa.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Contos da Meia-Noite**

**Desejo**

_Cuidado com o que deseja, pois pode se realizar!_

Parte1

Não corra, isso a deixará suada e cheirando mal, mantenha-se limpa. Não pule muros, é coisa de moleque. Não brinque na rua, é perigoso, você pode ser atropelada. Não fale com estranhos, e nem com as crianças dessa rua, são todas baderneiras, sem um pingo de educação. Não fale de boca cheia, seus pais lhe ensinaram isso, para onde foi o respeito. Lembre-se você é uma dama, e nascida no berço de uma rica e tradicional família. Faça o que lhe mandam, não seja vulgar, você têm que dar o exemplo a sua irmã, já que é mais velha.

Uma vida cheia de regras, proibições e bons modos, esta era a vida de Kikyou, já com 15 anos não podia decidir ou nem ao menos discutir seu destino. Ela sofria por isso, sem amigos, nem ninguém para se apoiar, ela tinha uma vida miserável. Aliás, será que poderia mesmo considerar aquilo como vida? Era um fantoche, uma boneca. Nunca tivera uma infância feliz, ou ao menos não lembrava de ter tido. Mas tudo aquilo teria um fim.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, lembrou-se como tudo aconteceu até chegar naquele ponto, naquele fatídico ponto sem volta.

Parte 2

Kikyou praticava a leitura de alguns sutras, como fazia todos os dias no pátio do templo, no entanto, algo ligeiramente incomum aconteceu. Alguma coisa bateu no telhado, e em seguida voltou a bater mais umas quatro ou cinco vezes no chão. Correu para o lado leste, da onde viera o som e se surpreendeu ao ver uma bola rolar para dentro do depósito.

- Ei...

Kikyou ficou assustada, a voz não lhe era conhecida.

- Ô garota, aqui, desse lado...

Seria possível, alguém entrara no templo!

- No muro, não tá me vendo... - ela virou-se rapidamente deparando-se com um sorridente garoto pendurado. - Oi, me chamo Inu-Yasha, viu uma bola?... Estava jogando com meus amigos e ela caiu aí.

- Si... sim, eu vi – ajeitou os óculos desconcertada – foi lá pra dentro. - disse apontando para o depósito.

- Mesmo! Que bom, você pode pegar ela pra mim, por favor?

- Sim... - respondeu sem pensar direito.

Com o corpo ainda entorpecido encaminhou-se para o depósito. Sabia que estava fazendo uma coisa errada. Oras, uma coisa? Diversas coisas. O que sua mãe, ou sua avó fariam quando descobrissem que ela não prestava a devida atenção a seus estudos, perdendo facilmente a concentração. Ou ainda que falara com um estranho, uma criança daquela rua, ou ainda o pior de tudo. Que Kami lhe protege-se para que não soubessem que entrara no depósito. Ela tremia.

Nunca em toda a sua vida se aventurou a ir aquele local, o lado leste do velho templo, tão pouco imaginou que um dia entraria naquele cômodo, e ao fazer isso ficou impressionada ao notar como era grande. Haviam artigos dos mais variados. Espelhos, estátuas, pergaminhos, móveis e pinturas. A bola jazia ao pé de um pequeno altar. Se aproximou com cautela e respeito, e após engolir seco observou sob o altar uma estátua, a representação do Deus Macaco.

Não desprendeu o olhar dela nem mesmo por um instante enquanto agachava-se para pegar a bola. Com ela em mãos levantou-se rapidamente e virou-se para sair. Mas o movimento mal calculado fizera com que algo prendesse nas roupas de Kikyou, fazendo-a cair com um pesado e longo manto sobre si. Queixou-se da dor que a queda lhe proporcionara no glúteo. Ainda ali sentada no chão, com a bola nas mãos, ficou fascinada, encarando uma caixa, nem tão grande, mas nem por isso pequena, adornada em ouro e pedras que luziam.

O objeto a encantara de tal modo que esquecera-se o quanto era proibido estar ali, os castigos que lhe seriam atribuídos, do garoto de sorriso bonito, e até mesmo a bola em suas mãos, o motivo que a levara ao depósito. Era como de uma voz doce e tranqüila lhe falasse em seus pensamentos 'Olhe para mim, não sou belo. Me toque, sei que quer me tocar, veja como brilho. Veja a preciosidade que guardo.' 'É algo para você, e só para você, abra, olhe para mim'.

Não contendo seu desejo Kikyou se levantou, e com uma das mãos abriu a caixa. Dentro dela havia um pequeno pano de seda vermelho que envolvia por completo um objeto. Ela não sabia ao certo o que podia ser, sabia apenas que era cilíndrico e volumoso.

- Ei, garota, encontrou minha bola?... Oi... garota?!

- Os gritos de Inu-Yasha fizeram-na voltar a realidade.

- Encontrei já tô indo! - gritou em resposta, enquanto fechava a caixa e guardava o misterioso objeto sob as vestes.

- Pode jogar por cima do muro – ela o fez – Ei, qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome... ah... Kikyou.

-Nome bonito, é de uma flor certo – ela balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, um pouco vermelha – Se não estiver ocupada, você não quer jogar vôlei comigo, falta um no time, aí te apresento os meus amigos também.

- Hum... eu – ela olhou incerta para o chão. Sabia que não poderia, não era permitido, aliás tudo o que estava fazendo naquele dia não o era.

Voltou a fitar o garoto, a fim de lhe dar uma resposta. Ele era tão simpático e bonito, não se parecia em nada com o que sua avó falava, até que não era ruim conversar com um garoto. Mas ele já não olhava para ela, e sim para um ponto mais atrás. Ela tremeu de súbito e lentamente virou-se. Era o fim, fora pega. Sua mãe olhava severa.

- Garoto, é da família Mudô, estou certa?

- Hum... sim senhora.

- E o que faz dependurado como um macaco nos muros deste local sagrado?

- Ah... desculpe. É que minha bola caiu aí dentro. Kikyou fez o favor de pegá-la pra mim.

Kikyou já estava lívida, não era capaz de pronunciar uma única palavra. Segurava as vestes firmemente com as mãos e já não conseguia nem mesmo olhar para o rosto de sua mãe, abaixara a cabeça, reconhecendo o erro.

- É mesmo, e como sua bola veio para aqui?

- Eu e meus amigos estávamos jogando, desculpe, foi um acidente.

'Pare, mamãe, pare... pare... pare...' como um mantra, as palavras se repetiam e continuavam a ecoar em sua cabeça.

- Um acidente, não é mesmo...

'Pare... pare... pare... pare... pare... pare...'

- Mentira – aumentou sua voz. - Então é essa a educação...

'Pare... pare... pare... pare... pare...'

- ... que a família Mudô...

'Pare... pare... pare... pare...'

- ... dá a seus filhos...

'Pare... pare... pare...'

- ... uma corja ...

'Pare... pare...'

- ... de delinqüentes!

- Pare!!

O grito partira da boca de Kikyou. Ela respirava forte e tremia, parecia que correra quilômetros, os olhos esbugalhados semi cobertos pela armação torta dos óculos. Sua mãe chocada com a atitude inesperada da filha virou-se para ela. Kikyou não a encarava, suava frio, surpresa também com o próprio ato. Ela sabia que agora seria seriamente punida, provavelmente o caso chegaria aos ouvidos da avó. Oh céus, só agora enxergava o quanto estava perdida.

Inu-Yasha confuso com toda aquela situação, sibilou um mero me desculpe descendo logo em seguida do muro. Ambas nem lhe deram por falta.

- Kikyou... você... - disse se aproximando dela com a mão erguida, pronta para desferir um tapa, enquanto apertava os dentes com força.

Ela fechou os olhos com força esperando o início do castigo, no entanto não sentiu a pesada mão de sua mãe descer-lhe ao rosto como das outras vezes.

- Basta, não farei nada. - Kikyou abriu os olhos em alívio, mas não ousou olhar para sua mãe, manteve a cabeça baixa – Vamos, arrume esses óculos, e não pense que as coisas ficarão assim, conversarei com sua avó – disse virando-se e caminhando a frente – ela decidirá qual castigo melhor lhe cabe.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos em profundo desespero. Sua mãe chingava-lhe e a trancava no quarto, algumas vezes batia-lhe no rosto, mas era apenas isso. Já sua avó, nem mesmo Kami poderia dizer o que ela faria.

* * *

Sentia a água fria do poço escorrer pelo corpo, fazendo-a tremer como nunca. Estava sentada no piso da banheira, em silêncio, abraçada as pernas. Os olhos marejados, já não sabia ao certo se era por causa da água que era jogada periodicamente e fortemente em sua cabeça pelo balde, ou se por raiva, ou humilhação. Talvez, quem sabe, uma mistura dos três. As vestes estavam ensopadas.

- Shizuka, busque mais água. - ordenou a mãe de Kikyou.

- Sim – respondeu a empregada, saindo do banheiro com grande balde.

- Mamãe, por que Sayaka-san está jogando água em Kikyou one-chan? - perguntou uma pequena garotinha vestida com um belo quimono estampado com girassóis. Seu nome é Kaede.

- Escute bem, Kaede, sua irmã está passando pelo ritual de purificação.

- Purificação?

- Isso mesmo, Kikyou precisa acalmar seu espírito, como sacerdotisa que assumirá este templo, ela deve manter a alma pura. Kami-sama a escolheu para este caminho, ela deve se sentir honrada e você orgulhosa.

- Hum... sim.

* * *

- Não estou ouvindo ela recitar – pronunciou uma velha senhora que vestia um rico quimono de seda.

- Mais alto, Kikyou, uma sacerdotisa deve mostrar sua fé em suas palavras. Sua voz deve ser contante e firme, todos devem ouví-la.

Num esforço, ela ergueu a voz, sentia-se congelar devido ao tecido molhado colado ao corpo. Já não sentia direito as pernas, devido ao tempo que ficara ajoelhada. Previa que durante a madrugada teria fortes câimbras. Os joelhos ardiam com os cortes provocados pelas pedras. Kikyou tinha vontade de chorar, mas sabia que não poderia, principalmente agora que sua avó estava ali.

- Conversando com um dos desavergonhados da casa dos Mudô.

- Mãe, se acalme, aquele fedelho é o criador do mal. - disse a mãe de Kikyou firmemente. - Deve ter feito de propósito para tirar nossa Kikyou do caminho certo, a senhora ouviu, não ouviu dizer?

- Oh, Sayaka me disse – confirmou a senhora – o filho mais velho fugiu com a filha dos Yasutora... Problemáticos, todos da família são assim.

- Sim, trazem problemas até aqueles que se aproximam deles. Kikyou, mais alto.

A jovem parou por um instante, puxando a respiração, e continuou.

- Eu soube que a menina dos Higurashi, aquela do templo, se aproximou do mais novo, e sabe o que aconteceu?

- Não.

- Quase foi morta na casa dos Yamamoto, o banqueiro. É uma pena que as crianças não tiveram tanta sorte, e sabe mãe – disse em sussurro – parece que a Higurashi ficou meio problemática, não pode nem mesmo ouvir o toque de um telefone...

- Hum... - a velha ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio a filha e se aproximou da neta.

Kikyou soltava leves soluços, e já não podia conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

- O que foi? Sente dor?

A garota limitou-se a fechar os olhos com mais força e negar com a cabeça, a tentativa foi frustada, pois mais lágrimas saíram.

- Você não sabe o que é de fato dor. Se levante, - com dificuldade ela obedeceu. - Venha, está agindo como uma fraca.

* * *

Kikyou abafava gritos, sentindo as finas tirar de couro chocarem-se em suas costas. Estava deitada sobre o chão, com a barriga voltada para baixo.

- Não deve ser fraca, nunca. Você será a líder, a guia deste templo. Se não for forte como rocha, tudo que já foi criado, feito, até a fé de seus seguidores, serão perdidos.

- Sayaka, me de isso – exigiu a velha – deve fazer com mais força, assim.

Por pouco o grito não saíra, as costas queimavam. Kikyou sabia que estava no seu limite, se continuasse assim desmaiaria. Por que sua avó tinha que fazer aquilo? Mostrar quem manda, que devia obedecer, só podia ser isso.

- É o suficiente, levante-se. Agora vá para seu quarto, e se troque. Ficará sem jantar para que possa pensar sobre seus atos, principalmente por ter ido para os lados do depósito.

Kikyou fez uma reverência, e com dificuldade saiu de cômodos rumando para seu quarto. As pernas tremiam sem força, as costas ardiam de tal forma que mal podia meche-las. Viu a pequena Kaede espiá-la no batente da porta, saíra do corredor e havia entrado no cômodo junto a sua mãe e avó. Ela assistira a tudo, presumiu. Por um momento seus olhos se encontraram, e Kikyou rapidamente desviou. Iguais, o olhar da pequena era como o de sua avó, isto a assustou.

Após entrar no quarto fechou a porta, queria desabar, chorar, gritar, bater, correr... tantas coisas. A barriga doía de fome, os cortes do joelho ardiam. Queria banhar-se em água quente, como queria comer makizushi que Shizuka iria preparar.

Enquanto despia-se para colocar roupas secas e limpas, sentiu um volume sob a roupa molhada do corpo. Havia se esquecido completamente daquilo. Teria que esconde-lo muito bem, a prova que estivera no depósito antigo. Mas antes descobriria de que se tratava. Com novas roupas se sentou no futon, pronta para investigar aquele mistério. Ao retirar o pano de sede vermelho se deparou com algo que parecia um canudo, começou a estuda-lo com cuidado.

Era um artigo belo e requintado, cobreado e adornado com desenhos de flores em ouro. Uma das pontas era arredondada e sem detalhes, a outra, era firmemente presa ao corpo do cilindro por uma fita brilhante e branca, que parecia cetim.

Tentou desamarra-lo para ver o que ele continha, será que o interior foi danificado pela água, pensou. Não, seria muito difícil, o cilindro estava hermeticamente lacrado, seria impossível. Frustada, deixou-o de lado e deitou-se. Por que faziam aquelas coisas com ela? Ela não entendia. Ouviu a barriga roncas e rolou para o lado, tocando no cilindro com as pontas do dedo.

- Quero comer makizushi! - desejou intensamente.

Ouviu um estalar e o som de algo quebrar, e por fim um cheiro suave invadiu seu quarto. Kikyou abriu os olhos assustada, e se não estivesse deitada, com certeza teria caído, pois não acreditaria em que seus olhos viam. Era loucura, aquilo aparecera no meio de seu quarto, simplesmente do nada. Não podia acreditar, mas aquilo de fato um prato cheio de makizushi!

Parte 3

Ela ainda comia quando só então foi notar que segurava o cilindro do depósito em sua mão esquerda. Chocou-se ainda mais ao ver que ele estava aberto. Foi impressão sua ou ele abrira-se sozinho? A tampa havia projetado-se para fora e dentro jazia enrolada a uma tira com inscrições uma mão mumificada, mas não parecia ser de uma pessoa. Um dos dedos estava quebrado.

Kikyou tentou ler as inscrições, eram arcaicas, e pela primeira vez no dia ficou feliz, afinal algo que fora obrigada a aprender tivera utilidade. Descobriu que o artefato se tratava da "Mão do Macaco".

Colocou os óculos e pegou alguns livros sobre mitologia que escondera num fundo falso do piso.

* * *

- Hã... Sayaka-chan, você já serviu os makizushi?

- Não, por quê?

- Como pode ser? - perguntou Shizuka sem entender – Eu não os servi, você também não.

Ela parecia falar mais consigo mesma do que com a colega.

- Agora quem não está entendendo sou eu Shizuka-san.

- Os makizushi, sumiram!

Sayaka estremeceu, como comida poderia desaparecer, logo após arregalou os olhos. Elas tinham uma coisa mais importante agora para pensar, o que diriam para a grande senhora?

* * *

Em seu quarto, Kikyou não dava a menor atenção ao tumulto que acontecia na cozinha da casa. Não restara um makizushi no prato, que decidiu guardar no seu esconderijo de livros.

Já era o terceiro que folheava quando parou em uma folha. Lá estava ele, a "Mão do Macaco". Em poucas linhas estava escrito: tem o poder de tornar os desejos em realidade. Os olhos dela brilharam, deixou o livro de lado abrindo novamente o cilindro.

- Será que de fato você é real?!

Do que estava falando, só podia ser, afinal de onde teria vindo a comida? Mas não faria mal tetá-lo, faria?

- Ouça, "Mão do Macaco", quero que as feridas e a dor de meu corpo vão embora!

Ela ouviu algo quebrar novamente, e viu que o som partira daquele objeto, outro dedo fora quebrado. Como num passe de mágica suas costas não ardiam e seus joelhos não doíam, subiu a barra da calça e viu que não havia mais cortes. Sorriu satisfeita. Era real, e melhor do que pensará.

Pelos seus cálculos teria ainda mais três desejos, já que restavam três dedos inteiros. Sorrindo começou a imaginar qual seria o seu próximo desejo. Entretanto, foi interrompida em seu momento de êxtase ao ouvir um grito que viera das escadas, logo a frente de seu quarto.

* * *

O tempo transcorreu lento quando Kaede vira atônita sua mãe gritar angustiada e cair escada abaixo. Entrara em choque, ao pé da escada, os olhos passavam do corpo estendido para o alto da escada. Os empregados correram para a sala. A velha senhora teve tempo de ver a pequena neta arregalar os olhos e por fim gritar exasperada apontando para um ponto na escadaria. E este ponto, pode notar assutada era Kikyou, que olhava para baixo, vendo a mãe caída.

- Kikyou... - a garota olhou para a avó. - você...

- Não... não fui eu... - isistiu desesperada. Seria possível que ela pensava que empurrara a própria mãe para a morte?!

- É tudo sua culpa...

- Não... - sussurou.

- Sim, isso mesmo. É isso que acontece quando se envolve com um Mudô... só desgraça.

- Não... pare... eu nem cheguei a conversar... só devolvi a bola...

- Kikyou, você ainda está impura!

Ela arregalou mais os olhos.

- Depois que a ambulância sair com sua mãe faremos novamente o ritual de purificação.

A mente de Kikyou gritava alto, e sem nem pensar duas vezes correu de volta para o quarto trancando a porta. Segurou o cilindro como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Não, sua velha... é culpa sua... tudo culpa sua...

- Kikyou, abra a porta, estou mandando.

A jovem suou frio apertando mais o objeto em suas mãos.

- Nã... não.

- Kikyou... você tem um minuto.

- É culpa sua, tudo culpa sua...

- O que está resmungando menina, abra logo essa porta.

- De... desapareça – balbuciou – quero que ela desapareça... - gritou por fim.

Ouviu-se outro estalo, e por fim houve silêncio. Seu pedido fora atendido? Ela desaparecera? Foi a porta abrindo-a com cuidado, mas a cena que presenciou não foi uma das melhores. Shizuka estava encolhida junto a parede, olhava para o pé da porta onde jazia o corpo da velha senhora. Sua pele estava branca como a porcelana, e os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse sido acometida de um ataque. Shizuka olhou com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Você... só com um pedido... você... você... demônio...

Kikyou ficou chocada, a empregada ouvira tudo. Não, ela precisava ficar quieta. Não queria ouvir aquelas palavras, não queria ouvir aquela voz, pensou fechando os olhos com força.

Treck...

Kikyou abriu os olhos assustada, o cilindro estava em suas mãos. Ela tremia. Abriu-o, restava um dedo inteiro, quatro quebrados. Não, não podia ser, aquilo fora considerado um desejo. Olhou desesperada para Shizuka, a mão esquerda tocava o pescoço, seus olhos continuavam esbugalhados, mas agora ela olhava para a mão direita que tirara de sobre a boca. Havia sangue nelas. A empregada tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu. Kikyou horrorizada voltou a se trancar em seu quarto. A mente confusa.

- Não, não era isso que eu queria – falou desesperada – Todos acham que tentei matar minha mãe, pensarão que matei minha avó – ela já nem mais raciocinava direito – a polícia virá, serei presa.

Alguém batera a sua porta. Kikyou caiu sobre os joelhos apavorada.

- Não... não quero... não isso... você... faça algo, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa – disse olhando para a mão mumificada – Como pode deixar a situação chegar a esse ponto – como num lampejo de discernimento, tudo ficara claro e se lembrava de tudo como aquilo começara. - A culpa é sua, toda sua... eu quero.. quero que me tire dessa situação!!

Fora a última coisa que Kikyou disse antes de ver atônita a mão mumificada ganhar vida, voar de encontro ao seu pescoço e começar a estrangular. Num esforço desumano tentou retirá-la dali. Já sem forças e sem ar caiu no chão e ali próxima da porta sua vida se extinguiu.

Desejos se realizam, mas nem sempre como gostaríamos que se realizassem!!

* * *

**Makizushi sushi enrolado em forma de cilindro.**

**"Mão do Macaco" retirado do mangá xxxHolic. O próprio mangá baseia-se no famoso conto de terror escrito por W.W. Jacobs entitulado por 'The Monkey's Paw'. 'Mão do Macaco' é um objeto em formato de uma mão mumificada de macaco, que é capaz de atender a três desejos. Mas cada desejo atendido traz consigo seu preço. **

**

* * *

****Fãs da Kikyou, por favor, não trucidem esta pobre alma!**

**Ela morreu, mas qual o problema, na história original ela também não morre.**

**Anyway, espero que tenham gostado da história.**

**Eu já estava com idéia de escrever esse conto a algum tempo. Para falar a verdade foi um pouco depois de ler o volume 6 de xxxHolic. Foi de lá que tirei a ideia da "Mão do Macaco", a sim e também a forma da morte de Kikyou. A personagem que na história era uma estagiária morreu sufocada pela "Mão do Macaco".**

**Quanto a Kagome, acho que expliquei mais ou menos o que aconteceu a ela. Os contos servem para narrar apenas fatos sobrenaturais e ou aterradores que os personagens vivenciaram em uma situação. O que acontecia com eles antes ou após o fato do conto não está sendo levado em consideração, como já disse devido ao carater do conto.**

**O que aconteceu ou irá acontecer na vida dos personagens antes ou depois do evento, deixo para a imaginação de vocês.**

**Nossa oito reviews, people... THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!**

**Desculpem pela demora em responder ok!**

**Natsumi Takashi**: Como você havia pedido, tá aí um conto centrado na miko Kikyou. No começo quando me propos a escrever tais contos, havia colocado que os personagens sobreviveriam no final. Mas devido ao enredo de cada história em particular, bem algumas perdas seriam necessárias. Bom aí no caso, foi exatamente como você queria. E sem recentimento, história é história, e as vezes ela não está totalmente nas mãos do autor. Os personagens ganham vida e quando você se dá conta sua mão escreve sozinha, e você virou um mero espectador... tá exagerei um pouco. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que tenha lido esse novo conto.

Carol Freitas:Como especifiquei melhor acima, os contos não terão continuação. Narram apenas um fato que aconteceu na vida do personagem. Os contos serão ligados uns aos outros, mas não constituem uma continuação, apenas fatos isolados de um todo. Quem bom que gostou. Continue acompanhando.

Wanessa Chan: Linha em si é um fic de suspense, aliás esse será o padrão que irei usar nesta coletânea de contos. Sim foi triste elas morrerem, mas enfim a história pedia isso. Sim comprometo me a escrever outros contos (huhuhu tadinhos de vocês, vão ter de me aturar). Já com relação a romance, não prometo nada em relação a isso, mas estive penssando em além de escrever os contos individuais, contos em duplas ou mesmo em grupo. Quem sabe! Nossa que vergonha demorei pra caramba heim, 2 anos... aiai... Obrigada por ler, e continue acompanhando.

Chemical Doll: Desculpe desapontá-la, mas não peguei ela da net não. Se viu uma igualzinha, por favor me avise onde está, pois mandarei meus advogados processá-los... hahahahaha... (Mas é sério, não copiei mesmo). Agradeço pela visita e continue acompanhando.

Natsumi omura: Deixei-a com medo... huhuhu... pretendo deixa-los com mais medo ainda... huhuhu (quer dizer isso se eu conseguir ¬¬). Que bom que gostou. E sim é uma lenda urbana sim, encontrei uma vez algo parecido em um site de contos de terror, a história tinha na verdade uma 10 linhas no máximo, não tinha personagens descritos e só falava que isso aconteceu a noite com uma babysister, mas sem muitas referências, e numa escrita bem pobre (como se a minha escrita fosse lá aquelas coisas). O conto não possui qualquer proximidade ao filme, tanto que na época em que escrevi eu não havia assistido. Bem, agora eu já vi, e tenho que dizer, é bem diferente do meu conto.

juliana higurashi: Nossa fico muito grata pelo elogios, prometo me esforçar e trazer fics ainda melhores. Aí esta mais um conto, e pode esperar e existirão outros, ok. Espero que tenha lido este novo e que tenha gostado. Por favor, continue acompanhando.

Moon Girl xD: oi Sakurinha, sim, sim, é este título mesmo. Também assisti nas férias do ano passado, aliás, recomendo. Nossa quando vi esse filme foi hilário, assisti na casa de uma amiga, tinhamos acabado de fazer um senhor trabalho de zoologia e estavamos mortas. Daí a Cos teve a grande idéia de nos distrairmos vendo um filme, então pegamos esse (recomendado por ela mesma). O pior foi mesmo quando terminamos de ver, fomos todas para a cozinha beber água. A Van tem na casa dela um monte de giripocas (será que é assim mesmo que escreve? sei lá), só sei que entramos em silêncio, já era tarde e as aves estavam dentro de casa, mas ninguém se deu conta disso. De repente do nada todas (tinha umas 9) vieram batendo asa e fazendo o maior barulho pro nosso lado. Meu deus, fiquei branca de susto, todas gritaram, afinal ainda estavamos na espectativa do filme... aff... que vergonha. A mãe e o irmão dela ficaram zoando com a gente por um mês. Enfim, continue acompanhando.

Kagome Juju Assis: A tudo bem, isso fez com que eu tivesse mais voltade de ver o filme, obrigada. Agradeço também pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que tenha gostanto. Verdade né, a Kagome sofre bastante. Mas pelo menos aqui ela só teve um pouco de terror psicológico, alias o meu gênero favorito. Desculpe pela demora, e espero que tenha gostado deste conto também.

**Aqueles que lêram e não escreveram também agradeço.**

**Acredito que o próximo personagem será o Inu-Yasha. Ainda não sei, tenho já uma boa ideia do que escrever para ele (talvez possa não parecer, mas para mim a história e o personagem estão juntos, e quando pensso na história o personagem já aparece sem eu nem mesmo ter o escolhido).**

**Mas enfim, estou em dúvida por que também já tenho algo planejado para o Miroku. Bom, quando começar a escrever vou ver no que vai dar.**

**People, por favor, mandem reviews. Preciso saber o que vocês pensam, lembrem-se comunicação, ok.**

**E mais: A cada reviews não escrita é um autor que morre.**

**Até o próximo conto!**

**kisses**


	3. Sombras

**Hello people!!**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem. Esta é uma história fictícia, qualquer semelhança com fatos ou pessoas reais é mera coincidencia. O conto foi criado e idealizado por minha pessoa. Não existe qualquer vínculo lucrativo, escrevo por diversão. **

**Personagem principal: Inu-Yasha**

**Tentei cuidar para não existir qualquer erro de grafia, mas se existir peço-lhes desculpa.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Contos da Meia-Noite**

**Sombras**

Inu-Yasha encarava o teto, não tinha nada para fazer. Nada. Bem, talvez essa não fosse a palavra certa. Havia se mudado aquele dia mesmo para Tóquio, tudo por causa da transferência de seu pai. Ainda havia muita coisa para desembalar e acomodar em seu devido local, em seu quarto mesmo muitas coisas estavam fora do lugar, e boa parte das roupas dentro de malas e caixas. Mas preferia ficar daquele jeito, deitado na cama, de barriga para cima, a observar os desenhos formados pela luz do abajur projetados no teto. O relógio em cima da escrivaninha marcavam 19:02.

Ateve-se concentrado em uma forma em especial. Sentia preguiça e sono. Fechou os olhos por um momento. Que tédio, não tinha ninguém para conversar, um mal das pessoas que se mudavam para uma cidade nova. Abriu os olhos, a figura ainda estava ali. O barulho de uma madeira rangendo passou lhe despercebido, encoberta pelo som da chuva. Lentamente começou a fechar os olhos. A sombra no teto parecia distante, quando ela aumentou. Abriu mais os olhos focalizando a imagem. Será que fora imaginação, ilusão de óptica provocada por seus olhos cansados? Claro, o que mais poderia ser, seria impossível aquela sombra ter aumentado e depois diminuído de tamanho.

--

Acordou sobressaltado quando ouviu alguém bater-lhe na porta. Nem percebera que havia dormido.

- Inu-Yasha, posso entrar? - soou uma voz masculina.

- Claro, pai.

- Sua mãe e eu estamos saindo.

Só então que Inu-Yasha percebera o quanto seu pai estava arrumado e elegante.

- Não é muito cedo para irem para a peça, só vai começar as nove e meia. - disse olhando para o relógio que marcavam 20:22.

- Eu sei, – disse paciente – mas sua mãe quer assim, o que posso fazer!

Oh sim, ele compreendia perfeitamente. Mudô Izayu, era generosa, compreensiva, uma mãe muito amorosa, mas nunca perdera uma característica que viera consigo desde pequena, a teimosia. Inu no Taicho tinha certeza que seus dois filhos puxaram isto dela. Ele já estava saindo do quarto quando se lembrou de algo.

- Sua mãe mandou avisar que ainda tem lasanha na geladeira, e que é para você e o Sesshoumaru comerem.

- Tá bom.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite!

Depois que seu pai saiu, pegou o livro que deixara na cadeira ao lado da cama. Olhou para a capa desinteressado, 'O Mundo de Sofia – um romance da história da filosofia'. Não era por que o livro era chato, de forma alguma, achava a história bem construída. O caso é que nunca gostara muito de filosofia.

Abriu-o na página 302, iria começar o capítulo que falava sobre o filósofo Berkeley. Inu-Yasha também concordava com o pensamento que Sofia exprimia a início, não colocava muita fé nas teorias dele. Lera três páginas quando parou. Novamente a madeira rangeu. Deveria ser Sesshoumaru no quarto ao lado. Já eram 21:01. A madeira rangeu mais uma vez, e se ele não estava enganado o som partira do próprio quarto. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de jantar.

Já na porta do quarto, ainda pode ver uma sombra se projetar pela janela para o dentro, segurou o ar e acionou o interruptor novamente. A lâmpada vacilou por um momento, e por fim iluminou o quarto. Olhou para a vidraça da janela, não havia nada.

--

Sesshoumaru já havia dividido a lasanha e comido a sua parte. Inu-Yasha ainda pode encontrá-lo na cozinha lavando o prato que usara.

- Sua parte já tá lá no microondas. - disse terminando de enxaguar.

- Tá bom – Inu-Yasha disse abrindo o aparelho – Ei, peraí, uma ova que você dividiu no meio! - Ralhou contrariado.

- É claro que dividi – respondeu fazendo a cara mais obvia no mundo. - Usei como parâmetros o fato de ser maior e mais velho que você.

- Keh – soltou irritado enquanto ligava o timer – Seu fominha, você ainda me paga por essa.

Sesshoumaru depositou o pano de prato no escorredor e disse antes de sair para o quarto.

- Nossa, mal posso esperar. Será um marco, e será conhecido como a Revolta dos Fedelhos. Por que não tenta me surpreender dessa vez, só pra variar. Tô cansado de brincadeira de criança.

Santo Deus, como aquele idiota o irritava. Onde o cara lá de cima estava com a cabeça quando colocou os dois na mesma família? O microondas apitou , e ele retirou o prato. O queijo derretido ainda fazia um pouco de barulho. Pegou um pouco de coca-cola da geladeira, um garfo e uma faca limpos e se pôs a mesa para comer.

A luz da cozinha começou a falhar. Droga de fiação antiga. Disposto a ignorar continuou a comer. Pensou por um instante ter visto uma sombra atravessar o corredor que conectava o cômodo a sala de estar. Céus, era como sua mãe sempre dizia, 'cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo'. Pensou então na primeira pessoa que conhecera na cidade, uma garota bonita, cheia de atitudes, um pouco implicante, mas muito carismática. Seu nome é Higurashi Kagome, estava decidido, iria conhece-la melhor.

Já estava terminado de jantar quando se deu conta que eram 21:28, e a luz apagou. Maldita instalação elétrica. Levantou-se da cadeira e com certa dificuldade alcançou o interruptor. Tinha certeza que havia tropeçado em alguma coisa que estava no chão. A luz piscou algumas vezes e voltou. Inu-Yasha olhou para o chão e estranhou o fato de não haver nada que pudessem tropeçar, tão pouco chutar. Quem poderia entender isso? Pegou o copo, o prato e o talher, e foi para a pia. Lavou-os rapidamente, pois a cada minuto que passava sentia o ar tornar-se pesado e o ambiente se preencher por uma estranha presença. Fobia da primeira noite na nova casa? Sim, devia ser isso. Tentando se acalmar no caminho para o quarto pensou no encantador sorriso de Kagome.

--

Pensou em ligar o computador, mas não tinha certeza se seria uma boa idéia, principalmente após o apagão na cozinha. Mesmo que ligasse de que adiantaria se a linha telefônica ainda não fora instalada, não poderia mesmo acessar a internet. Deitado na cama olhou para a cadeira, ele estava lá, apenas o aguardando, sim aquele livro.

A madeira rangeu alto. Inu-Yasha pegou i livro, precisava se distrair o quanto antes. No entanto, não o abriu, ficou olhando para a capa e pensando em seus personagens. O que era real, o que era mentira? Até aonde poderia ir a imaginação de uma pessoa? Ficou matutando em sua cabeça aquelas questões por um bom tempo. O quê? Será que estava filosofando? Chegou a conclusão que sua mãe estava certa em seu ditado.

Colocou o livro a seu lado e fechou os olhos, esqueceu-se de tudo a sua volta e pensou unicamente em uma coisa, um teto branco. Era desta forma que conseguia esvaziar o pensamento. Um estranho ar gelado começou a circular no quarto, fazendo-o encolher-se em pouco. Ouviu o som de algo raspar de leve o vidro da janela. A porta do quarto abriu sem fazer qualquer ruido, e quando se deu conta mãos frias o pegavam pelo braço.

- Aaaahhhhhhh...

- Aaah... seu idiota – disse Sesshoumaru se recobrando do susto – quer me matar do coração, puta merda, Inu-Yasha, vai gritar assim na Cochinchina.

- A culpa é sua seu gay. Que idéia é essa de vir me pegando.

- Cala a boca, eu tenho bom gosto viu. Se eu fosse gay, ouviu se fosse não sou. Com total certeza teria coisa muito melhor pra pegar do que você. E outra coisa – continuou antes de ser interrompido – não tenho culpa se você não atende a porta por que tá em estado alpha. Você não está usando drogas, está?

- Não retardado – respondeu irritado – anda, fala logo o que você veio fazer aqui!

- Vim avisar que vou dar uma saída.

- Quê?! Agora, mas são... - disse levantando da cama e apanhando o relógio – dez e dez, aonde você vai numa hora dessas?

- Mas seja o divino, Inu-Yasha, para de falar e agir como a Izayu, santo Deus, eu tenho 16 anos, é sábado, vou sair pra curtir. E não tenho que dar satisfação nenhuma pra você.

- Claro, não é você que escuta a maior ladainha quando ela não te vê em casa, e ainda não entendo porque não a chama de mãe.

- Problema meu, fui.

- Tá, tchau, encosta a porta do quarto e tranca lá embaixo.

Sesshoumaru acenou mostrando o dedo do meio, antes de terminar de encostar a porta, disse enfiando a cabeça novamente no cômodo.

- Não sei o que estava aprontando ai, e nem quero saber, já o que quer que for pare. Por Deus, você ficou fazendo barulho a noite toda.

Sem esperar resposta fechou a porta. Inu-Yasha ficou ainda por um tempo encarando a porta. Seu irmão só podia estar louco, afinal ele passara a noite toda deitada olhando para o teto.

--

Finalmente se empenhara na leitura, já estava na segunda folha do capítulo de Bjerkely. A este passo, poderia ainda avançar muito naquela noite. Interrompeu a leitura ao ouvir uma porta ranger. Parou por alguns instantes esperando por mais algum movimento, não houve resposta. Olhou para a escrivaninha. 22:57. Tornou a atenção ao livro, mas antes que lê-se uma só linha, as madeiras do piso da escada rangeram uma a uma. Como se alguém estivesse subindo. Céus, teria entrado alguém na casa? Lançou o livro ao chão e correu até a porta. Sua mãe e seu pai não poderiam ainda ter chagado, será que seria Sesshoumaru que voltara para pegar algo que esquecera. Sim, exato, só podia ser Sesshoumaru.

Deixou a porta entreaberta, e do vão do vão da porta pôs-se a olhar o corredor. A luz estava acessa, e de sua porta, no final, bem de frente ao corredor, podia ver as portas que davam para o quarto de seus pai, de Sesshoumaru e mais um vago. Todas estavam abertas, e assustado pensou de fato ter visto sombras movendo-se pelos cômodos. A luz do corredor piscou, neste exato momento o relógio mudava para 22:58 e a partir daí ele podia jurar que os minutos pareciam ter congelado, assim como uma rufada de ar frio que atingiu-lhe o rosto pouco antes de fachar a porta, passar a chave e correr para cima da cama. Um pouco antes viu também a luz do corredor sibilar e piscar várias vezes, e em seguida uma sombra disforme vir sorrateira em sua direção. Antes que o medo o impelisse a fechar a porta e se afastar, tinha certeza ter ouvido um som gutural semelhante a uma risada.

--

Despertou com som do vidro da janela quebrando-se na cozinha. Sem perceber adormecera, parecia que havia ficado daquele jeito por horas, no entanto haviam se passado 5 minutos. Portas de armários eram abertas, e utensílios eram jogados ao chão Inu-Yasha colocou a mão na cabeça. Um sonho, será que ainda dormia e tudo isso não passava de um sonho? Algo chocara-se na parede. O que diria a seus pais quando chegassem?

Já ouvira falar daquilo antes. Portas de quartos se abriam e fechavam sem parar. Popularmente chamado de fantasma por milhares e sites, livros e filmes. Mas não era exatamente isso, não, havia um nome específico para aquelo. Lembrou-se, tratava-se de um poltergeist. Sim, vira uma vez, num filme, que apresentava o este nome como título. Tratava-se de um espírito brincalhão. Talvez o poltergeist achava graça naquilo que fazia, Inu-Yasha, por sua vez não achava num um pouco engraçado, muito pelo contrário.

Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu o quanto um celular era importante, xingou-se mentalmente, e propôs a si mesmo que se saí-se daquela situação, a primeira coisa que faria seria comprar um.

O ruído permanecia na parte de baixo da casa, os quartos naquele andar, subindo as escadas, permanecia em silêncio. Caminhou até a porta com cautela. Escutara uma certa vez que sal afastava maus espíritos, ou seria pó de tijolo? Bem, isso não importava, não naquela altura do campeonato. Não havia pó de tijolo por perto, e o sal, este estava na dispensa, lá embaixo, com o fantasma. Quanta sorte, pelo menos o fantasma podia usar.

Mas se aquela coisa estava na cozinha, podia descer com cuidado e sair pela porta da sala. Se fosse cauteloso, nem seria ouvido.

Tocou na maçaneta da porta, por Deus, estava quente. Este era um dos efeitos da presença de poltergeist, objetos metálicos ficam quentes, parou por um instante sem girá-la. Mas, pensou, o objeto só se torna quente quando a assombração a toca. Retirou a mão da maçaneta lentamente e aos poucos ficou de joelhos, se abaixou até por fim poder ter visão do corredor pelo vão que ficava entre o piso de madeira e a porta. Do outro lado tudo estava escuro, Inu-Yasha se aproximou mais e apertou o olhos tentando ver alguma coisa no meio de todo aquele breu. Pode então enxergar um par de olhos esbugalhados vermelhos também olharem pelo mesmo vão, não pode conter o gritop momentos antes de desmaiar ali mesmo.

--

O lençol da cama já tapava a fresta da porta. Inu-Yasha andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, o que diabos poderia fazer. Se tivesse dado atenção a tudo o que vira e ouvira mais cedo, não estaria naquela enrascada. Sesshoumaru, seu esperto dos infernos, saiu de casa na hora certa. O som na parte de baixo da casa havia cessado, parece que eles haviam se cansado, será que foram embora? Ele queria saber, mas não estava com tanta coragem assim para abrir a porta do quarto e sair andando pela casa para verificar. Não sabia ao certo se aquele silêncio o acalmava ou o deixava com mais medo.

Roía as unhas com voracidade enquanto encarava o chão. Foi então que ouviu algo raspar a madeira, parecia com o som de unhas. Iniciou-se baixo e abafado, e gradualmente se intensificou e ficou alto. Girou nos calcanhares tentando identificar da onde vinha o som. Algo bufou, o som, santo Deus, vinha da porta. Com o passar dos segundos o som transformou-se em batidas repetidas, e então em murros, a porta tremia. A tensão tomava conta de Inu-Yasha. Por que aquilo não parava!

--

Ficou olhando para o teto, finalmente o som havia cessado. Respirou aliviado, mas não se atreveu ir até a porta verificar o por que do som haver parado. Que noite mais estranha era aquela que estava tendo, nada parecia real. Queria acordar o quanto antes daquele pesadelo maluco, sem nenhum sentido. Quando seus pai chegassem pediria que se mudassem para outra casa, ou teriam que exorcizar a casa.

Sentiu o nariz coçar, e espirrou duas vezes, só então percebeu que caia uma fina camada de poeira do teto. Continuou a olhar para cima sem entender, ou melhor, já entendendo. A madeira do teto começou a ranger, como se alguém estivesse sapateando. Abaixou-se tapando os ouvidos.

Naquele instante uma idéia ocorreu-lhe, gritar ou até quem sabe, pular pela janela. Era incrível como não pensara antes naquilo.

Reunindo todas as forças que lhe restavam foi de encontro a ela. Logo de cara riscou da lista a opção de gritar, afinal sua janela dava para o quintal dos fundos. Restava lhe pular e fugir de toda aquela situação sem sentido. Mais que depressa correu abrir as caixas e encontrou uma que continha lençóis e cortinas, nem havia percebido antes que havia colocado ela ali em seu quarto, de qualquer forma agradeceria posteriormente a alma caridosa. Apertou nós nas pontas de uma nas outras, formando uma longa corda. Enquanto prendia uma das extremidades na cabeceira da cama, arrepiou-se ao ouvir o som agudo vindo da janela.

O ar do cômodo estava parado e frio, se tivesse um termômetro poderia jurar que marcaria nele zero graus. Colocou uma das mãos a frente da boca e expirou, o ar escapou de seus pulmões formando no ar uma fumaça. Virou-se para a janela, o mesmo som agudo de algo afiado sendo passando no vidro, causando-lhe mais arrepios. A vidraça estava embaçada e pode notar ranhuras. Não se via nada, além de gotículas que se formavam, apenas um fundo negro.

- Ku... ku... ku...ku...

Inu-Yasha ouviu a estranha risada, pelo menos assim considerava. Podia até mesmo ouvir as próprias batidas de seu coração. O sangue corria veloz e frio em suas veia. Sua respiração era intensa e forte. O estranho ser do outro lado da janela, disforme como uma sombra, continuou a emitir o som gutural e a arranhar o vidro. Inu-Yasha que antes estava a frente da janela começou a dar passos para trás se afastando.

Seus olhos não desgrudavam da janela por um segundo sequer. Da escuridão emergem um par de olhos sem pálpebras, vermelhos, aterrorizados e angustiados. Eles grudaram no vidro. Inu-Yasha tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Antes de desmaiar ouviu pela última vez a voz gutural e arrastada dizer em total desespero:

Qu... qua... quat... quatro...

--

Quando acordou deu um salto, estava deitado na cama. Olhou para a janela atordoado, não havia nada a não ser os respingos da chuva e os raios que cortavam o céu. Nenhuma caixa estava aberta, muito menos havia sinal dos lençóis e cortinas que amarrara para a fuga. A colcha da cama estava sobre si, e não tapando a fresta da porta. Teria sido tudo aquilo um sonho? Ou melhor dizendo, um pesadelo? Só isso?! Olhou para a escrivaninha eram 01:40 da madrugada. Respirou aliviado. Continuou analisando o quarto. 'O Mundo de Sofia' estava jogado do outro lado, no chão. Espere, jogado? Não havia feito isso no... Por Deus, era melhor deixar para lá. A madeira rangeu. Virou-se rapidamente para a porta. O som vinha em sua direção. Estremeceu, e pôs-se a se esconder embaixo da colcha.

A maçaneta girou e a porta abriu. Ele não havia trancado? Se encolheu. O rangido aumentava. Droga, precisava ter coragem, ficaria daquele jeito para sempre? A colcha começou a ser puxada, seu medo aumentou.

- O que foi, Inu-Yasha?

A voz de Izayu saiu com suavidade. Ele abriu os olhos encontrando o rosto preocupado de sua mãe. Rapidamente pulou da cama e a abraçou forte.

- Filho, está me deixando preocupada. Isso tudo é saudade?

- Mãe, vamos nos mudar, não quero ficar aqui.

- Mas acabamos de chegar!

- Tem um fantasma – disse interrompendo-a – um não, provavelmente mais de um fantasma nesta casa, eu juro, eu vi um deles, duas vezes...

- Filho – olhou-o desconcertada – deve ter sido um pesadelo. Fantasmas não existem.

- Existem – disse tentando se lembrar de algo que pudessem comprovar – a cozinha...

- O que tem ela?

- Deve estar uma bagunça lá, ouvi coisas caindo, barulho de vidro quebrando. - Sim esta prova era irrefutável.

- Vidro quebrando, – repetiu Izayu – a claro, você deve ter ouvido quando o morcego entrou pala janela. Parece que ele foi contudo, pobrezinho. Seu pai já jogou-o no lixo. Levei o maior susto quando o encontrei.

Será que não fora nada mesmo, só um sonho? Mas e o barulho das portas dos armários?

- Seu irmão escapuliu, não foi?

- É ele saiu, disse que tava entediado.

- Ai ai, Sesshoumaru, ele dá tanto trabalho! É só eu me virar de costas que ele desaparece. - disse indo para a porta. - Está tarde, e amanhã teremos um longo dia. Tenha bons sonhos agora. Qualquer coisa estou no quarto. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Inu-Yasha virou-se para dormir e Izayu fechou a porta. No caminho para o quarto a luz do corredor piscou três vezes.

- Hum... a instalação elétrica deve estar com problemas. Vamos precisar de um eletricista. - dizendo isso entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. 01:57. A luz do corredor apagou.

Até onde verdade, até onde era mentira. Talvez Inu-Yasha nem ninguém poderia afirmar com total certeza, entretanto uma coisa é certa. Nada é mais aterrorizando do que a imaginação humana!

* * *

_Poltergeist: (do alemão polter, que significa ruído, e geist, que significa espírito) é um suposto tipo de evento sobrenatural que se manifesta deslocando objetos e fazendo ruídos._

_Acredita-se que o foco dessa perturbação é muitas vezes uma criança na fase da puberdade, em geral do sexo feminino. O evento caracteriza-se por estar relacionado a um indivíduo e por ter curta duração. Difere da chamada assombração, que pode-se estender por anos, sempre associada a uma área, geralmente uma casa._

_No fenômeno poltergeist um espírito perturbado usa o indíviduo para se manifestar, às vezes de forma agressiva, fazendo objetos como pedras, por exemplo, voarem pelos ares atingindo objetos e outras pessoas._

_Há casos famosos na literatura parapsicológica, como o da família Lutz que, em 1976 foi atormentada por entidades inferiores durante os 27 dias que viveram em uma casa na pequena cidade de Amityville, nos Estados Unidos da América, que passaria às telas de cinema com o nome de Horror em Amityville. Um dos integrantes da família, George Lutz afirmou que durante a noite ouvia o ruido de uma banda marcial tocando na sua sala de estar, evento só constatado por ele. Vale a pena conferir este filme e a Poltergeist – o fenômeno (o primeiro é o melhor). De preferencia peguem o original da série e não as refilmagens, apesar de eu não achar que ficou ruim a refilmagem de Horror em Amityville._

_Pó de tijolo: quem assistiu 'A Chave Mestra' deve saber do que estou falando. O pó de tijolo é uma pratica de proteção, para isso deve-se fazer um tracejado com o pó no chão ao pé da porta ou da janela cortando-a de fora a fora. Desta forma impedisse que qualquer coisa que queira o seu mal não entre._

_Sal: O amantes de supernatural já estão cansados de saber. O sal tem um grande poder exorcizante, muito usado na bruxaria, pode proteger de influências e manifestações maléficas uma pessoa se esta fizer um círculo com sal e permanecer em seu interior._

* * *

_**Espaço do autor:**_

**Hello, o que acharam?**

**Tentei me esforçar para assustar vocês, huhuhu...**

**Será que alguém percebeu o simbolismo que deixei no texto, vai desde o começo até o final... Pra falar a verdade quando comecei a escrever nem eu mesma tinha percebido, mas quando comecei a somar... ôps tô dando dicas... mas enfim, vamos ver quem percebeu algo peculiar que esta pessoa sem noção colocou... huhuhu... pegadinha do Charada (empolgada com a estréia de Batmam, principalmente pelo Coringa... hehe)**

**Mas no final, o fic não ficou exatamente como eu esperava. Tenho a impressão que ela ficou me cansativa e até mesmo repetitiva. Eu poderia ter feito um pouco mais curta.**

**No final deixei como ficou devido a alguns fatos que aconteceram esta semana. Sim, eu mesma passei por um perigo real, o que fez com que eu demorasse para passa-la para o micro e postá-la. Cara, dava pra escrever até um conto.**

_Quarta-feira eis que eu estava sozinha em casa, meus pais tinham saído, meu irmão tinha ido para o curso e minha tia que mora na frente (moro em uma dependência) tinha saído também. Só estávamos eu e meu foufuchu gato persa. Ele estava na janela como sempre, e eu na frente do computador como sempre (¬ ¬), na parte de cima de casa. Eu tinha preparado um lanche bem caprichado e comia assistindo desenho (hehe) com fones de ouvido (prática que virou mania). Assim que eu termina-se de comer ia voltar a digitar. Eram umas oito horas, quando ouvi alguém tentar abrir a porta da cozinha. Dei pause e tirei o fones pra escutar quem ia chamar. Achei estranho, mas imaginei que minha tia já tinha chegado, ou talvez seria minha outra tia que é nossa vizinha. Acontece que ninguém chamou, com isso eu levantei do sofá (pois é coloquei um sofá na frente do micro, é mais confortável) a janela que meu gato estava dava pra ver parte da área que fica na frente da porta da cozinha. Do nada ele faz um barulho de raiva e sai da janela, a essa altura eu tava gelada. Daí o telefone toca, eu atendo, depois que eu respondo alô, a pessoa desliga na minha cara. Desci a escada e fui pra sala, depois corri pra cozinha e fechei as trancas também (a porta estava fechava só na chave). Tomei água, e cantei um pouco. Decidi subir e continuar vendo o desenho, não tinha coragem de ficar lá, parecia que tinha alguém me espiando. Depois de alguns minutos ouvi sons de passos no quintal e alguém pulando muro. Ascendi a luz da área de deixei acessa. Tipo contando pode parecer meio bobo, mas eu passei tanto medo. Só de pensar que um desconhecido tentou entrar em casa comigo sozinha dentro...aff... O pior, que na madrugada de sexta para sábado meu irmão escutou alguém brincando com a cachorra do vizinho. Até aí normal, se não fosse duas horas da manhã e meu vizinho estar viajando. Logo quem estava ali? Depois ele ouviu alguém pular para o nosso quintal, mexer na torneira que fica do lado o quarto do meu irmão (é onde a gente coloca a mangueira), e ouvir passos pelo quintal. Meu irmão subiu na parte de cima de casa e foi na área (de lá dá pra ver o quintal todo). Quando ele olhou para baixo pra procurar quem estava ali, ele viu embaixo do pé de mexerica uma perna vestindo jeans e um all star branco. Ele deu um passo para trás e sumiu do campo de visão do meu irmão._

_Só sei que agora tá todo mundo meio assustado aqui em casa. Me perguntou se isso começou agora ou se esse cara já não tava entrando aqui faz tempo e nós só percebemos agora. Já ouvi barulho s no quintal altas horas da noite, principalmente passos e gente pulando o muro. Mas eu nunca dei muita atenção achando que era coisa da minha cabeça, bom agora isso é diferente. Talvez se eu tivesse dado atenção antes não teria que passar pelo o que passei, de uma certa forma me senti como o personagem do conto, ai ai._

_Bem isso foi o que aconteceu comigo. Galera, sério, fica atento se ouvirem barulhos um tanto suspeitos no quintal tomem logo providencias, pode ser um desses espertinhos que se aproveitam dos outros, ou pior imagina se for um lunático. Deus me livre. Peço a Deus pra que isso não ocorra novamente, e que ninguém tenha que passar por isso também._

* * *

_**Espaço do leitor:**_

**Realmente tenho que concordar, o conto Desejo acabou ficando um tanto quanto angustiante e não de suspense. Minha intenção era colocar a angústia da personagem, e os motivos que a levaram a fazer tais desejos. Outra fic que não saiu exatamente como eu intencionava. Mas no final, acho que era daquele jeito mesmo que eu queria fazer. No início até pensei em dividi-la em duas partes, começando a história pelo final.**

**Agradeço a todos que lerão, em especial a: _Kagome Juju Assis_ (obrigada por continuar acompanhando – olhos brilhando – fico muito feliz por isso) e a _XDEIA_, obrigada pelas reviews. Tenho que concordar com as duas, o conto 'Linha' ficou mesmo mais assustador. Ok, tentarei me superar e fazer algo mais assustador ainda... ...é... ...será que eu consigo (gota)... anyway me esforçarei.**

**Obrigado a todos pela atenção.**

**Vou ficando por aqui.**

**Kisses**

**e ja ne**


End file.
